1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an axle and wheel particularly adaptable for railcar usage with each other in an assembly and made from a composite metal-foam construction that has lightweight and high strength characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most railcar axles and wheels are made of a solid construction from cast or wrought steel. Solid steel railcar axles normally have a weight between 500 and 1200 lbs. depending on the diameter and length of the axle. Solid steel railcar wheels normally have a weight between 575 lbs. and 775 lbs. depending on the wheel diameter. Since eight wheels and four associated axles are normally used to support conventional freight and passenger train cars, the weight of the wheels and axles is a considerable portion of the total car weight. Of course, heavier cars require more energy to move the cars than do lighter cars.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,996, 4,000,926; and 4,035,028 disclose vehicle wheels, wheel assemblies, and wheel components that are primarily designed for road vehicles and which are disclosed as preferably made from a composite steel-foam construction that has high strength and lightweight characteristics.